Life just got outta hand
by Chibi Tatiana
Summary: My Brother Bear sequel to A peace for Eternity. A year after Aquene has been born, things started to get out of hand. (Pleaz send ideas, people!)
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Brother Bear, we never shall. We only own Aquene, Deva, and Hakan. This is a year later, (I want some cute ideas, so send 'em if you have any).  
  
Ch.1 A typical day, and some wrong things  
  
'I wonder where she's going?' Kenai thought as he watched Deva go into the forest. He was supposed to be watching Aquene, but that bored him. She was too young to be taught how to hunt, fish, fight, all those things. His hiding spot, which was in the trees, was where he watched people.  
  
"'Eni! 'Eni!" Aquene called out from under the tree. She looked up at him put her hands up, as if she wanted to be picked up.  
  
'Don't let Sitka or Denahi catch me. Don't let. . .' He thought as he started to climb higher.  
  
"KENAI! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WATCH AQUENE!" Denahi hollered. He stormed under the tree and peered up at him. "Get down here!"  
  
Damn. Caught too soon. 'Note to self: Find new hiding place,' He thought as he climbed higher.  
  
"Kenai! Oh for. . ." Picking Aquene up, he skillfully climbed the tree. He learned to carry his sister like that months ago, but Sitka didn't approve of it. He climbed until he could reach Kenai's foot. Steadying himself, he gave a hard jerk on Kenai's ankle, sending him back to the forest ground.  
  
"Denahi! What was that for?" Kenai asked as he sat up. Denahi climbed slowly down the tree, an angry look on his face.  
  
"You were supposed to watch your sister, and instead you watch your girlfriend!" Denahi snapped impatiently. Aquene started to squirm from under his arm, but he tightened his grip.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"She's a girl and a friend, right?"  
  
"I. . . She. . . Oh, forget it!"  
  
"Dow'! Dow'!" Aquene cried as she continued to squirm from under Denahi's grip.  
  
"In a moment," he said softly, before turning on Kenai again. "You always seem to care about your girlfriend! If you like her so much, then ask her to marry you!"  
  
"I just might as well do that!" Kenai snapped before he realized what he said. 'Great. Just great.'  
  
Smirking, Denahi turned to the direction that Deva went to and hollered: "DEVA! KENAI WANTS TO MARRY YOU!"  
  
"Shut up, Denahi!" Kenai yelled before he hit him on the arm. The hit was too low, so he hit Aquene instead. Aquene's eyes started to water, and she began to cry.  
  
"Oh, Aquene," Denahi started to soothe her. She gripped his arm tightly, and cried harder. "Kenai!"  
  
"You deserved it, Denahi!" Kenai snapped back as he tried to help. Aquene's sobs turned into quiet sobs, and she eventually fell asleep against Denahi.  
  
"Kenai! You need to learn to be more responsible!" Denahi told his younger brother. "You might have kids one of these days."  
  
"Yeah, or maybe I'll watch YOUR brats," Kenai snapped as he stormed off into the forest. "Kenai do this, Kenai, watch the brat, nyah nyah nyah!" Kenai did a high-pitched imitation of Denahi.  
  
'Ever since she became part of our family, Denahi and Sitka really changed. They always seem to care about her more than anything, they always tell me to be more responsible, if I do something wrong, I get hollered at. If she does something wrong, she just gets told no' Kenai thought bitterly.  
  
He finally reached the river and sat down next to it. This was where he would think about things, and to be left alone. He stared off into his thought, thinking of what it would have been like if Aquene didn't exist. He started to think about what would happen today if she weren't here, when a splash interrupted his thoughts. He turned towards the sound, and could feel his face turn red. Deva was taking a bath at the other side of the river! He started to move his mouth slowly, before he crawled behind some bushes to get a closer look.  
  
Deva, who heard the sudden rustle, quickly hid her shoulders down under the water. She grabbed her oversized shirt and pulled it on her, standing up quickly while doing so. She held it closed, and slowly crept over to the rustling.  
  
'Oh great. What am I supposed to do now? Just say, "Hi Deva, I saw you with your clothes off. Do you mind if I watch?"'  
  
Deva quickly pulled the bushes away, revealing a scared looking Kenai. She slowly started to blush.  
  
"PERVERT!" *SMACK!*  
  
*Few minutes later. . .*  
  
A very red Deva stormed into the village, and Kenai, with a slap mark, nervously followed.  
  
"What happened to you?" Denahi asked.  
  
Kenai said nothing and turned away, embarrassed.  
  
"Your brother watched me in the river," Deva snapped before storming away.  
  
"What does she . . . KENAI!" Kenai jumped up and started running, and Denahi chased after him.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Me: The Deva and Kenai parts sorta disturbing. Should we take it out? :o  
  
Megan: Yeah, so? You wrote worse things in your diaries that involve Denahi! ;P ;P  
  
Me: Never mind. *@_@* 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: We will never own BB, and never shall. EVER! Well, not unless they decide to make a sequel and we somehow audition for it . . . These next 2 or 3 chapters have been inspired by Mermaid Ninja! Huzzah! We still need ideas, of course.  
  
Ch. 2 A cry in the dark  
  
Kenai muttered to himself and rubbed his cheek. He had felt worse things than this, but this time it REALLY hurt, especially having the pain caused by a girl. Aww, what the heck. Denahi hollered at him, Sitka yelled for doing those two things. Everything's even now.  
  
Kenai noticed two shadows getting closer to him. They were obviously girls, because he heard them talking.  
  
". . . He's such a pervert!"  
  
". . . He should get tied up and left in the forest . . ."  
  
'Oh, great. Just what I need. More pain,' Kenai thought unhappily.  
  
"Well, this is it. Time to teach him a lesson!"  
  
He started to make a run for it, but they already noticed him.  
  
"KENAI!!!"  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
The two girls glared at him as he sat back down. He stared back in fear, hoping that he wasn't going to get hurt anymore, especially by girls.  
  
"Deva told us what happened, Kenai! You should be ashamed of yourself!" The first girl snapped at him.  
  
"I already am! LOOK WHAT SHE GAVE ME!" Kenai hollered back, pointing to his sore cheek.  
  
"You deserved it!" The other girl said.  
  
"'Enai!" Aquene squeaked as she ran out of the small hut.  
  
"Ohhh, she's so CUTE!" Both girls squealed.  
  
'Point one for me, evil snakes nothing.' Kenai thought. 'At least there IS a use for Aquene. Getting the girls to leave me alone.'  
  
"'Enai!"  
  
"Aww! You heard what she said! ? She tried to say Kenai!"  
  
The shadows were getting longer. Sunset. The girls will leave him alone now. The great spirits would come out and wander the village during the night, if no one had died that day and will guard the villagers. If a person that didn't have their totem saw one of them, you turn into an animal. Or, that's what Tanana said to scare kids so they won't leave in the night until they got their totem.  
  
"Bye-bye Aquene! See you tomorrow! And Kenai! We have things to talk about!"  
  
"Can't wait," he muttered as he picked Aquene up.  
  
Denahi was already in there, setting out the blankets. He looked like he was ready to laugh. Kenai set Aquene down before he asked: "What's so funny?"  
  
"The girls! They were upset with you!" Denahi laughed.  
  
"Hey! What business of yours is it to listen to that?"  
  
"I could hear them yelling at you, so I got Aquene to run outside so they would leave you alone! Augh! Can't . . . breathe! Laughing . . . too . . . hard!"  
  
"Good! Maybe you'll die!" With that, Kenai grabbed a blanket and started to smother him with it. Aquene was laughing at what was happening, while they started to fight each other.  
  
Sitka stormed into the hut suddenly, face full of rage. Denahi quit laughing and Kenai pulled the blanket off. Aquene stopped laughing, too.  
  
"Sitka . . . What's wrong?" Denahi asked.  
  
"The Chogan tribe is getting closer," Sitka muttered.  
  
Denahi's jaw dropped, and Kenai's heart skipped a beat. The Chogan tribe, or the Blackbirds, was feared the most. They would kill people and throw them into the Ohanzee River, or the River of Shadows, in other words. That was their way to honor the spirits.  
  
"No . . ." Denahi whispered.  
  
Sitka nodded slowly, staying in a trance. "Best if we stay with another family . . . Tanana said for three family's per home . . . So . . ." His voice trailed off. He grabbed a blanket and threw the few bowls they had, wrapping them up. Denahi grabbed the rest of the blankets and wrapped them up in a bundle, too. Kenai picked up Aquene and the few spears they had. They bolted out of the hut, and other families with their possessions were hurrying too. A few short seconds later, they were already in the central village. They finally entered one of them that wasn't over crowded. Kenai noticed Deva was in there. He tried to say something to her, but she looked away from him.  
  
"We'll stay here for now," Sitka said. "Either that, or we might have to move the tribe."  
  
Denahi nodded slowly, Kenai doing the same. Unwrapping the blankets, they were set down. Sitka wrapped Aquene in one of them, and she fell asleep.  
  
"Sleep. I'll stay up," Sitka instructed his brothers. They nodded slowly, and got under the blankets.  
  
Kenai wasn't sure what was happening when he woke up, but he could hear the wild yells of the Chogan tribe. Both Sitka and Denahi were wide-awake. Deva sat up immediately, and her sisters were awake too. Aquene was slowly stirring and trembling slightly. Her eyes opened up and she looked all around.  
  
"Wha' tha'?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Sitka said as he grabbed a spear.  
  
Denahi grabbed a spear as well.  
  
"Kenai! Stay here and watch them!" Sitka ordered. Kenai obeyed, but grabbed a spear anyways.  
  
They darted out, with the screams getting louder. Kenai could feel himself shake and heard Aquene whimpering. Her whimpering stopped, as one of Deva's sisters was comforting her.  
  
"Kenai, I'm scared!" Deva sobbed as she grabbed onto him. Kenai hardly noticed it when he saw someone enter the room. He was holding a dagger, raised high. It streaked down, and Kenai knew no more.  
  
Kenai awoke suddenly. Deva was laying on him, unconscious. Her sisters were gone, as well as Aqu . . . Wait a second . . .  
  
"Aquene!" Kenai yelled.  
  
A sharp blast of pain in his shoulder made him grab it. It was wet, warm and sticky. Pulling his hand away, he saw it was smeared with blood. He sat up suddenly, grinding his teeth as the pain seared him again. Deva rolled off of him as he sat up, still unconscious.  
  
Kenai immediately ran out of the hut and had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't moan. Some of the huts had burned, corpses burned, covered in blood. The smell of the blood was enough to make him sick, the screams of the near dead dying, the families crying over the dead and dying.  
  
"Kenai!" A voice yelled.  
  
Turning to the sound, he was shocked to see the sight that greeted him. Sitka had a large gash on his face, but it wasn't too deep, but enough to make some blood trickle. His right hand was burned, raw and bleeding. Denahi wasn't any better. His nose was bleeding, and a giant bruise was forming on his neck.  
  
"Where's Aquene?" Kenai whispered.  
  
"Wh-what did you say?" Sitka's voice quivered. Denahi's eyes widened at hearing that.  
  
"They took her," Deva said. Her face was partly bruised, and some of her hair was slightly cut a bit shorter. The small braid that was in her hair was gone; instead, leaving some curled hair. "They took her. I saw it happen."  
  
TBC . . . . . . .  
  
Here's a quick thing of how Aquene looks. If you want Deva's or Hakan's, it's in 'Brother Bear: New family'.  
  
Aquene: Age: 1 Hair color: Black (of course), goes to chin (hey, our hair was that long when we were that age. Go figure), has a bit of a ponytail in the back (its not the hair in front, its like the top layer at the back of your head). Wearing: Since all clothes are the same, hers is a pink color, like the girl that greets Tanana at the beginning of the movie. Heck, that is her in my story!  
  
His cheeh hhh h yy 


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: We don't own BB, and never shall, not unless we tryout for a sequel if they make one. Hakan will FINALLY make an appearance. Ch. 3 Searching for the missing.  
  
". . . I tell you! They're good sacrifice's!" The hooded figure shouted at the shaman.  
  
Kele looked at the three girls with interest. They were all huddled together, rope binding their feet and hands together.  
  
"What are they're names?"  
  
"The youngest is Aquene, the one in the middle is Kachina, and the one on the end is Shima."  
  
"Very well, Hakan."  
  
Sitka waited patiently for Kenai, while Denahi tapped his foot, impatient as always. Kenai finally stumbled before tripping on his own two feet, looking for a spare spear, which he just found. The spear went flying, and Denahi caught it. Kenai brushed off the extra dirt before grabbing the spear.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Kenai turned around to face Deva. "Ready? What, are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, Kenai. I'm coming. My sisters are gone, and I need to find them."  
  
"But you're a girl!"  
  
"Both of you, drop the subject and argue on the way back when we have them. Got it?" Sitka said in a threatening tone.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Kenai."  
  
Aquene opened her eyes slowly. Shima and Kachina were already awake, squirming.  
  
"Now, who'll be my sacrifice?" Kele asked in a mocking tone.  
  
The three girls looked up, surprise, anger and fear mixed in their eyes. He gazed at all of them before locking his glance on Aquene.  
  
"You'll do," the shaman said as he picked her up.  
  
For her response, she bit into his hand, and he screamed in pain. Shima and Kachina burst out laughing, until he glared at them.  
  
"If you ever do that again," he threatened. Aquene stuck her tongue at him.  
  
In despair, he threw her into the wall. Aquene let out a scream before crying at the sickening snap that echoed through the hut. Her arm was at a grotesque angle; it was broken. Shima let out a small moan.  
  
"You bastard!" Kachina screamed at Kele. He smirked at her.  
  
Kele wasn't that old, maybe twenty or something. He was a tall, brooding figure. His clothes were dirty and torn, and some blood was on them.  
  
"Or, you can be my sacrifice."  
  
"We've been walking for hours! Shouldn't we have seen at LEAST a trace of them by now?" Kenai groaned.  
  
The group had been actually walking for an hour, but Kenai felt like complaining.  
  
"Hey, I thought it was girls that were supposed to complain, not girly- boys," Denahi joked.  
  
Sitka groaned and Deva rolled her eyes. Kenai kept his mouth shut. It never was good to complain in front of him. A loud snap suddenly echoed through the forest. It was a small one, but there were a few more. Sitka, Kenai and Denahi braced themselves for the worst, but it wasn't. A large deer walked out of the brush. It was a doe, but there was something different about it. A totem was around its neck, and it seemed too old and fragile to be a deer. Almost human. It looked back at them, almost beckoning them. It started to walk away, looking back at them, as if wanting them to follow. She walked away, soon disappearing. That's when the singing started.  
  
"Ma-linn-a ki-nu-ta-mun . . . Irr-u-sill ua-ta-moon . . ." (Note: It's the 'Transformation' song if your wondering)  
  
"It sounds . . .familiar," Kenai whispered. Denahi slowly nodded as he mouthed the words off slowly, as if he heard the song before, too.  
  
"Mom used to sing it," Sitka said flatly. "She sang it as a way to get you to sleep or calm the both of you down when you were sick."  
  
Deva nodded slowly to the rhythm, as if in a trance. The singing stopped, and Deva started to walk in the direction where the song was being heard. She started to sing herself.  
  
"Na-lu-ru-na-kii, Naa-la-gni-su-nai-qsu-tin . . ."  
  
"Uh, Deva shouldn't we go THAT way?" Kenai pointed in a direction.  
  
"I'd rather take my chances going that way myself," Denahi said.  
  
Deva still ignored them, and continued singing. They shrugged at each other before following her, listening to the song she was singing.  
  
TBC . . . 


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer everyone should know by now.  
  
Ch. 3 The rescue  
  
Deva was still singing the song as they followed her. They really had no idea why she was going in that direction, but they still followed her. She stopped singing suddenly, and turned to another direction. She stared off into the direction before turning to them. Their eyes widened a little to what they saw. Her eyes were nothing but sheer color, and her skin was whiter than snow.  
  
"This way," she said in a loud voice. It didn't sound like her at all, someone that they could remember from years ago . . .  
  
"M-mom?" Kenai asked. Denahi looked at him as if had gone crazy, but said nothing. Sitka slowly nodded, as if he understood this.  
  
She nodded a little and smiled, before walking in that direction.   
  
Kele smiled. The sacrifice was ready. The brat was tied up, and a blanket was wrapped around the broken arm.  
  
Aquene squirmed from under his grasp.  
  
"'Enai! Dena-ee! Sitka!" She shrilled as loud as she could.  
  
Kele laughed at hearing that. "Oh, you think your brothers will find you? Well, they can't save you."  
  
Shima and Kachina screamed through the binds that held them. Kele laughed again. He walked out of the hut, prepared to sacrifice Aquene. It was dark and eerie. There were broken animal and human bones all over the place under the cliff, and snakes were hissing at him. Death. Death totem. His totem. Aquene screamed again.  
  
Deva/Mom was starting to run. She heard Aquene scream in her heart. (We know, we know, off topic) The three brothers ran after her, soon near the cliff. Loud chanting could be heard, so they stopped running. A sacrifice chant.  
  
"Well, we're here," Sitka said slowly.  
  
Denahi and Kenai slowly nodded.  
  
Deva/Mom nodded before hugging them. Kenai had to stifle a laugh. She was still holding him.  
  
"It's time," she said. Deva returned back to her normal self suddenly. Realizing that she was holding on to Kenai, she let go of him, not before turning red.  
  
The black water was racing. A whirlpool was off in the distance, waiting for the sacrifice. Aquene was crying and squirming out of the tight binds. Kele held her tighter. He wasn't going to let Ohanzee, the spirits or Hakan down. He raised her a little higher, and was prepared to toss her. Four loud war cries interrupted the sacrifice.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Me: I know! We're getting yah going!  
  
Megan: dunh dunh dunh! 


	5. Ch 5

You SHOULD know the disclaimer.   
  
Ch 5 The Fight, and a Transformation  
  
The four of them gave of a loud yell as they ran towards the sacrifice. Kele smirked as soon as he saw them. He put Aquene down, who was suddenly surprised by that gesture. They stopped running and yelling when he put Aquene down.  
  
"Where are they?" Sitka growled.  
  
"Oh, the other two are in there," Kele gestured. "But, there's four of you, and more of me."  
  
Sitka gave a small growl and ran at him. Kele smirked again and pulled out his dagger. Sitka tried to hit him, but he dodged it. Three other people pulled out daggers and ran at Kenai, Denahi and Deva. Kenai and Denahi countered it, but Deva had to dodge, since she didn't bring a spear. The one fighting Kenai slit his wrist, and Kenai had to bite his lip to keep from yelling out. Denahi immediately flipped the one he was fighting into the river, and he went under the water. Denahi immediately grabbed the other guy's hood and flung him near the river.  
  
Deva let out a small shriek as she dodged another attack. Deva noticed a tree not to far away, and she walked backwards towards it. The guy smirked, and was going to try and hit her, but she dodged and the dagger got stuck in the tree. As he was struggling to pull it out, both Kenai and Denahi whacked him in the head with their spears, knocking him unconscious. They both smiled, until they saw Sitka . . .  
  
Sitka was nearing the raging river, trying to keep away from it. Losing his footing, he fell. Kele was going to make sure that the sacrifice was going to happen. He was about to stab him, when lights came from behind him. Turning, Kele was shocked to have seen what was happening. A stag (male deer) was looking at them. He wasn't alive; he was a great spirit. They could tell because he was glowing and transparent, not to mention that he was different colored.  
  
A doe was standing next to him, also a great spirit. Kele slowly backed away, and nearly fell into the river. The two deer stepped towards them, before changing shape. The stag was a man; he looked similar to Sitka, except for the fact that his face was narrower and aged, and his hair was longer. The doe, now a woman, was beautiful. Her hair was pulled into a single braid, and she was petite.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Both Kenai and Denahi whispered at the same time.  
  
The people surrounding them were speechless and left them quickly, backing away. Aquene was staring at the both of them, fear in her eyes. The woman walked over to her and untied her. After she was untied, the woman hugged her. Aquene squirmed a little bit, but relaxed. The man walked over to them and sat next to them. Sitka got up slowly, and crept towards them. Deva, Kenai and Denahi also crept towards them. When they got to them, the kneeled right next to the three of them.  
  
"Mom, Dad . . . We've missed you," Kenai said, trying to hide the tears that came with that.  
  
Mom had acknowledged that and hugged both Kenai and Denahi. Their dad placed a hand on Sitka's shoulder.  
  
"Sitka, we're sorry that we left too soon, but . . ." His voice trailed off.  
  
"We understand," Sitka said.  
  
Letting go of Denahi and Kenai, she hugged Sitka. Deva shifted nervously as she tried to get up, but their mom grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Deva, make sure that Kenai stays out of trouble," she said as she cast a slight disapproving glance at Kenai. His face turned red and he looked away so no one would notice. Deva laughed and nodded.  
  
Their mom had put a hand on Aquene's arm, and it was glowing slightly. The glow faded into nothing, and she unwrapped the cloth that was around it. It was no longer broken. She had healed it. She turned to Kenai.  
  
"Kenai, your totem will be valuable in life. You will understand when the time comes," She said as she handed Aquene to Sitka. Their dad nodded, and in an instant, they were gone.  
  
"KELE! UNTIE US NOW!" Deva's sisters screamed.  
  
"Oh no," She muttered as she ran into were they were.  
  
Shouts were heard from behind them, coming faster.  
  
"Oh now, not more," Sitka muttered.  
  
Some of their villagers ran from behind the bushes, stopping when they saw what was going on. The immediately got up, and Tanana walked from behind the brush. She smiled when she saw them.  
  
"I see that you stopped my grandson from doing the sacrifice," Tanana said as she looked at Kele, who was trembling and crawling away from his grandma.  
  
"Wait, grandson?" Denahi said.  
  
She nodded as he was looking for a chance to escape.  
  
"This is the other part of our village, the part that left with Kele, as he promised better lives a few years ago," Tanana said. "Now. It's time for us to go back into one tribe again."  
  
"Again?" Kenai said.  
  
"You were only three when it happened for the first time, but they came back and then left again," Denahi told him.  
  
Deva and her three sisters walked out of the small hut. She smiled when she saw some of their tribe was there.  
  
"Did we miss anything?" Kachina asked.  
  
"We'll explain on the way back."  
  
The people from the other tribe walked cautiously towards them, before accepting the idea that they were part of that tribe. Kele remained sitting where he was.  
  
"Kele, are you coming?" Sitka said.  
  
Deva and her sisters got confused looks, but it didn't matter, because he took one look at them before jumping into the raging water.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
MWAHAHA! Well, we have an idea, but we still want more. The story will go on until it gets to the day of Kenai's totem, then it will stop until we finish Brother Bear: New Family. We'll add on to this one instead of starting a new story, well, maybe. Oh, yeah. We'll be writing some out takes for the movie and two Brother Bear fics, so keep on checking! 


End file.
